


No title

by diioxide



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dubious Consent, Game Spoilers, M/M, Non-Consensual, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diioxide/pseuds/diioxide
Summary: Ardyn's mind roams when the prince believes his word.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is my first English fic of Final Fantasy XV. No time for fix the sentences. I know little about fanworks on ao3 and English is not my first language, so pls tell me if I should know sth more about this fandom!
> 
> * There can be hint of underage matter for Ardyn keeps thinking about Noctis's age, which is far younger than him.

Longer than death, choosing to die rather than living like this. The eyes of the prince were so lakelike, silently trembling to see the other. Ardyn recalls his past from those eyes. Noctis's face and his innocent smile was clearly opposite to the other one-but he didn't know. The boy knows nothing. He was brushing Ardyn's cheek bone curiosly without knowing anything about his own life. It was perfectly ready-made startue for this whole Eos and Ardyn Lucis Caelum himself.

How vain his life would become, among these myrad useless beings..  
But his eyes were so beautiful so anyone could daresay to be drowned, only if that one could die.

Ardyn bowed. His dry, coarse lips touched the prince's. Noctis slightly flinched when Ardyn's finger tapped his own spine like piano keys. But Ardyn knew. _Listen._ Noctis would never declined Ardyn's desire, which had been desperately told to himself once. _I'm lonely. Unbelivably lonely. Can't you see my soul sore? This old body is with no one. Being Rotten without anyone like you._

Noctis believed Ardyn, the chancellor's false confession.  
_He was so naive. Naively innocent._ Ardyn thought, and it seemed beautiful to him.

Ardyn's right hand slid into Noctis's T-shirts. Noctis called his name. He mumbled something while his face was blushing on fire. Ardyn of course did not stop. He instead grabbed prince's wrists by another hand for warning, then his chin, watching his face closer. The prince finally said the construct word with his trembling voice.

"P-Posture, Mr…."  
"'Posture'?"

Ah. Ardyn grinned. So that's that. He easily found out what he meant-It was about Ardyn's lap softly rubbing the prince's crotch. The chanceller was gracefully crossing his two legs, and Noctis was sitting just on him like a frightened boy. Of course he couldn't stand. Of course that thing was too scary for this poor, poor child. Ardyn roughly rubbed Noctis with the knee. His icy cold hands freely drifted on the prince's back skin. Noctis whimpered weakly.

"Lean on me, prince." Ardyn whispered softly. "If you really cannot stand this."

Noctis nodded. He desperately pulled Ardyn's scarf to hang on the chancellor's stiff neck. What a young and innocend man, How virtuous…. He should know what is waiting himself. A deep, rotten darkness willing to eat the glowing light whole. What was Ardyn's true desire? It was to bite his soft flesh and swallow his entire presence. Soon, but not now. It's very close. Near to my eyes and your ears…. _But not now._ So Ardyn chewed Noctis's ear and confessed once more with the sweetest voice-Like this.

"I love you, Noctis. Loved you since a long, long time ago."

For ages, From then your fate was determined,Even before you were born to this world…. Ardyn swallowed his last words. Yes, everything was clear. What he did was just to move the final side dote to forward little, a little bit. Even if that's not true, what can be done by this poor boy's tiny hands? Ardyn closed his eyes. Prince stayed still. He knew nothing. Some lonliness shall be dumped. Better to be faded all the goodness.

**Author's Note:**

> ..and I just love this fair so gravely..


End file.
